What Happens at University
by AttractiveGravity
Summary: What do you do when you happen to room with your Super Best Friend/Super crush? STYLE. One shot. Please R& R :


_**So this time I wanted to try a story with a little more action (wink, wink) in it lol. So, sorry if this sucks, but it's my first smut story. Please, R&R, that would be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks & enjoy! **_

_**As always, South Park and all characters belong to the lovely and talented Matt & Trey.**_

Stan's POV:

Here I was, sitting at my desk, miserably failing at trying to study for my biology mid-term that was approaching all too quickly. I wish I could just concentrate on my studies instead of letting my mind wander, leaving myself to only my thoughts. "Fuck this, I went to every boring lecture—I deserve a break." I say to myself as I walk over to the window and only source of natural light our dorm allows us. I watch as the snowflakes fall lightly on the window and quickly melt as they make contact.

It's been about three months since I started college at Colorado State University, man those months flew by fast. About a year ago, when Kyle and I both received our acceptance letters, we naturally decided we would room together—I mean after all, we're super best friends. I remember my dad accusing me of going to Colorado State just because Kyle was going. I adamantly denied it, but my dad wasn't so sure. He even came into my room one day and told me that people are definitely going to accuse us of being "funny". I wanted to tell him "I don't give a damn," but ultimately decided against it.

So here I am, nineteen years old and in college with my super best friend, Kyle of fifteen years. _Damn, it's been fifteen years?_ You'd think I would have noticed these feelings sooner. I guess I should explain myself a little—even though it doesn't make sense to me. I have always found myself attracted to Kyle, at first in a completely platonic way. I could tell him anything, we could do anything (no, not in that way), and I would always want to be around him. After Wendy broke up with me for the 500th (and last) time in eighth grade, I didn't turn goth; I didn't _need _to; I realized I had Kyle. Throughout the years I kept telling myself that my thoughts and behavior were totally towards a super best friend, I mean we're like brothers weren't we? No, brothers don't find the other's laughter adorable, or desperately want to run their fingers through their red locks.

It took me fifteen years to come out of my denial with myself, but that wasn't the hardest part. Kyle doesn't know. I want to tell him, and it kills me every day that I have to look at him, talk to him, sleep with him—but not by his side. But our friendship is way too important. Man, I can only imagine the look of pure unadulterated horror on his face if I were to tell him. I wince even thinking about it. Though I have dropped subtle hints throughout our conversations. One of the most memorable ones was three days ago as we were waiting for the macaroni and cheese to microwave.

"So I hear Butters and Kenny are going out," I say as I pour the artificial cheese flavoring into my bowl of macaroni.

"Wow, weird dude." Kyle replies, typing the numbers in the timer.

"Yeah, I mean I guess good for them if that's what they want. I'm totally liberal, love who you want to love right?" I add as I divert my eyes from Kyle and onto my macaroni.

"Yeah, whatever they want to do I guess." And with that Kyle ends the conversation.

Ugh, I was so close! I wanted him to come to his own conclusions, damnit!

_Click._ I break from my trance looking out the window and see Kyle walking in through the door, panting and wet from the heavy snow outside.

"Dude it is fucking freezing out there!" He exclaims as he tosses his wet hat and backpack aside.

I try to stop looking at his soaking wet shirt as he complains about the weather. I do so long enough to say, "Yeah, it looks killer out there."

"I think I might change into my pajamas early tonight, they sound better than these wet clothes, brrrrr!" He says as he shivers for added effect.

My stomach literally drops as his shirt is quickly discarded. I can't help it; this time I really can't take my eyes of him.

"What?" Kyle questions, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing dude, don't worry about it." I say as I curse this blush that is creeping up my face.

Kyle smirks. _Damn it! He's too smart._ I think to myself.

"Oh, I see. It's nothing at all. So you won't mind if I do this?" He coyly replies as he slowly unzips his dark green pants.

_Damn you Kyle._

Sometimes I really hate biology. This is one of those times, as I look down and see my noticeable erection.

"Getting a bit excited, aren't we Stan?" Kyle chuckled playfully.

"Kyle, you suck!" I try and retort.

"Oh I do much more than that, Stanny boy." By now Kyle was making his way over to me.

My stomach was doing gymnastics and I was silently praying that my old habit of throwing up would not come back to haunt me again. A cold hand placed on my jaw was what stopped my train of thought. Thankfully I didn't have much time to think as surprisingly warm lips gently met my own.

Anything and everything was rushing through my mind as Kyle kissed me, though all my thoughts were soon pushed away as I felt Kyle's tongue probing my bottom lip for entrance. I comply and open my mouth. Kyle tastes really good. Shit, I sound so gay right now, but I don't fucking care.

Kyle pulls at the bottom of my shirt, signaling he wants it off, at wants it off immediately. I swear, he's so impatient. I break away from the kiss momentarily as he lifts my t-shirt over my head and we immediately resume kissing as soon as my head reappears.

_Cursed loft bunk beds. _I think to myself, wondering where we are going to continue with our hormonal love fest. _Futon! _I grin and silently thank my mom for making that purchase.

Kyle slowly eases me onto the futon and slides on top of me. He softly kisses my jaw, down to my neck, and finally making a trail down my chest and stomach. He starts to unbutton my jeans and quickly pulls them down to my ankles and throws them off to make a home on the floor with the pile of other recently discarded clothes. Kyle then traces his fingers underneath the hem of my boxers.

"Uggghhh…Kyle…quit being a tease you asshole!" I groan.

He looks up at me with a devilish smirk. His next action causes me to embarrassingly squeal. He yanks my boxers down in one swift movement. Did I mention the air is fricken cold in November? He then grabs a hold of my erection and pumps up and down. I moan at this new contact. Just as quick as he fondled my dick, he opens his mouth and closes it around the head, dipping his tongue in the slit teasingly.

"Kyyyyyylllleeeeeee." I stretch out as one of my hands entwines in his soft red curls, the other gripping the material of the futon. Apparently pleased with my moans, Kyle engulfs almost my entire dick, as I feel the tip hitting the back of his throat. He then starts bobbing his head up and down, taking breaks every now and then to catch his breath, but cupping my balls. Feeling me coming close to my peak, he goes down one more time and hums. I can't contain it anymore as I cry out in orgasm and cum in his mouth. He pulls me out of his mouth and swallows and licks his lips. Kyle then comes up so that he's face to face with me and smashes his lips against mine. It honestly kind of hurt, but at that point I could have cared less, just so long that this beautiful—now lover of mine—won't ever stop kissing me.

"Mmm…that was great"

"Glad you liked," Kyle said as he pecked me on the lips.

"Now, it's your turn." I whisper huskily.

Right as I put my hands on his shoulders, I hear that familiar _click_.

"Hey dudes, Cartman and I were ju…" Kenny said as he came in.

"Aw sick! What the fuck? Ahahahah! I knew it, I KNEW you guys were fags!" Fat Ass says as he walks in our dorm, behind Kenny with his hand in a bag of Cheesy Poofs.

"GET OUT!" Kyle shouts, his face beet red.

"Okay, okay." Kenny says shutting the door behind him and Cartman, of course with a smirk on his face.

"Come on dude, let's get dressed and see what they want." Kyle said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but we are so continuing later tonight!"


End file.
